


Party Games and Good Friends

by thrdstr



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Party Games, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrdstr/pseuds/thrdstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus holds a little slumber party for his friends and Izzy suggests a little game to loosen up. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Games and Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon post I found on tumblr--teeny tiny little one shot and of course all of these lovely characters belong to Cassandra Clare :D

“Are you sure you want to do this?,” Magnus asked as he looked around the group of misfit shadowhunters.   
Alec was seated to his right, a stoic look upon his face as he scanned the group too. On Alec’s right was Izzy who was leaned up against Simon’s chest. You wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at them now, but it took a long time for them to get there. Next to them was Jace and Clary. They both looked as if they were somewhere else entirely, their heads close together as Jace examined Clary’s palm.   
“Is anyone listening to me?” Magnus added after it looked as if no one was going to answer him. Alec suppressed a laugh when finally the group sat at attention.   
“Oh, we are listening to you alright,” Jace said, still holding onto Clary’s hand. “But we are choosing to ignore you. There is a difference, you see.”   
Magnus rolled his eyes and then, out of spite, spun the bottle that lay in the middle of the circle they all had formed.  
“Magnus, don’t you think this is a little juvenile?” Alec asked, looking at his boyfriend with weary eyes.  
“It was my idea, Alec. We all need to loosen up,” Izzy replied, turning to kiss Simon on the cheek, which rewarded her with a blush.   
The bottle finally stopped spinning and landed on Alec.  
“Think it’s juvenile now, sweet pea?” Magnus asked, leaning toward Alec.   
The archer’s eyes darted among the group and to his dismay, everyone was watching. He leaned in, quickly pecking Magnus on the lips.   
“There, now it’s my turn,” Alec replied, a red hue coming to his face.   
“That wasn’t a kiss, Alec. You’ve kissed me harder than that,” Jace said with a roll of his eyes.   
“Oh is that true?” Magnus replied, turning his attention from Alec to Jace and back again. “You’ve kissed your parabatai?”  
Alec’s face was now the color of a ripe strawberry and he couldn’t seem to quite form words. “N-No..me and Jace..have never,” he stammered, but Jace broke in with a laugh.   
“I’ve not had the pleasure of kissing your boyfriend, no Magnus. I was merely just pointing out the fact that it was a chaste kiss.”  
“It was, Alec,” replied Izzy as she sat up from Simon’s lap. “I’ve seen you kiss mom with more love.”  
Alec looked at everyone as if he were shooting daggers at them. “Fine, if we are going to play it this way…” he said, cutting himself short as he grabbed Magnus by the lapels and kissed him hard.   
The warlock was taken aback, his hands flailing about until they finally rested against Alec’s cheeks. The kiss seemed as if it lasted forever, the boy’s mouths in a heated lock.   
“Alright, alright, you’ve made your point,” Simon said with a nervous laugh.   
Alec and Magnus broke apart and again, Alec blushed. Magnus was staring at his boyfriend with lust in his eyes.   
“You’re one to talk, Simon. Alec told me about you and Izzy and what was it she called you? Lord--”  
“Enough!,” shouted Simon and with that laughs erupted around the room, even a girlish giggle from Izzy.   
“Alec, now it’s your turn,” Magnus said, kissing him on the cheek before Alec leaned down and spun the bottle.   
It was as if everyone was holding their breath as they watched the bottle go round and round. It was losing speed and was about to land on Izzy right before it stopped on Magnus.  
“God I thought it was going to land on my sister,” Alec breathed out, leaning over to kiss Magnus again. This time it was more of a relieved kiss. Breaking apart quickly, Magnus looked over to Izzy who leaned into the circle for her turn.   
“Let’s just get this straight now, if the bottle lands on Alec, I get a respin.”   
The bottle spun in a perfect circle until finally it landed on someone. Jace.   
“This is almost as bad as kissing Alec,” she said, disgust written all over her face.   
“Come on, Iz, you know you have always longed to kiss me,” teased Jace.   
Clary couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that, her hand slipping out of his so that he could lean forward toward Isabelle.   
“Oh, don’t let your ego grow too much, Jace,” Izzy countered, leaning over Simon who looked a little worried as she did.   
Simon kept a hand on Izzy’s waist, whether it was possesive or not was another question. Jace leaned in to close the space between them, quickly turning it into a scene.   
“Isabelle, Isabelle. Why for art thou Isabelle?,” he crooned, his lips mere inches from hers.   
“By the angel, Jace…” she whispered, kissing him quickly on the lips before settling down next to Simon.   
“I’ve see you kiss mom with more love,” Alec replied, causing everyone in the group, Izzy included, to laugh.   
“Daylighter’s turn,” Jace said, pulling Clary close to his hip and kissing her temple.   
Simon leaned over and closed his eyes, letting out an audible sigh as he let the bottle spin. The only way he knew that the bottle had stopped was from the gasps and laughs that came from the group.   
“Oh god, please don’t tell me it’s Jace,” he said nervously, his eyes still closed.   
“Worse,” Alec replied and then Simon opened his eyes. The bottle had landed on Izzy’s brother.   
“Oh, god. Iz,” Simon cursed, looking over at her with pleading eyes. “This was your idea, please tell me how to get out of this.”  
“Sorry,” she said with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.  
“I, for one, am excited to see how this is going to play out,” Magnus said, leaning back against his hands.   
Simon took a deep breath to prepare himself and then, without warning, pounced on Alec. The archer pushed back, but was too late. Simon was already kissing him, his eyes tightly closed. The rest of them all looked and stared and Jace was in a fit of laughs by the time that Alec had finally gotten Simon off of him.   
“By the angel, Simon,” Alec breathed out, wiping his mouth clean.   
Simon turned back toward Izzy and cupped the back of her neck, quickly kissing her to rid himself of Alec.   
“Easy Lord Montgomery,” Izzy whispered once they had parted, one hand still against his chest   
“That was horrible, I vote to never have to do that again.”  
“You were the one who pounced on me,” Alec replied, still wiping at his mouth.   
“He tends to get over excited,” Clary announced, causing Jace to wrap his arm tighter around her hips.   
She looked at him sideways and then shook her head; jealous brute.  
“God, Jace, just go before I get sick,” Simon teased, sticking his tongue out as if it tasted bad.   
Jace spun the bottle expertly, it nearly span around the circle six or seven times before it finally landed. On Alec.   
“For crying out loud,” Alec said, throwing his hands up as if in surrender.   
“Looks like I will have the pleasure after all, Magnus,” Jace replied, a smirk coming onto his lips. “ Come on brother, it won’t be too bad! You promised to go anywhere I went, do anything I did..”  
“That wasn’t a promise for spin the bottle, Jace. Don’t use our parabatai ritual to make this okay.”  
Alec was turning red faced again, but this time, Magnus thought, it might be out of anger.   
“Come on, Alec, promise I won’t use tongue.”  
Magnus held back a snicker as he watched his boyfriend lean forward toward Jace.   
“This does not leave the house,” Alec said, looking around at everyone, who all smiled and nodded.   
“Want me to make a scene like I did with Izzy?” Jace asked, biting his lip in a youthful way.  
“I’d rather just get it over with, thank you.”  
Jace laughed and then closed the space between them, one hand supporting him in the middle of the circle, while the other came around and cupped Alec’s cheek. They kissed for a good minute, before Alec pushed back on Jace, just like he had with Simon.   
“Seriously Jace?” Alec spat, licking his lips as he took his seat. “Am I wearing a sign that says ‘come and get some’?”  
Jace sat back and wiped the back of his hand against his mouth, a playful grin on his face.   
“Yes, Magnus put it there last night and forgot to take it off.”  
At that, Magnus took a pillow off a nearby ottoman and threw at Jace. It missed him by an inch.   
“Your turn, angel,” Jace whispered to Clary after he composed himself from laughter.   
Clary delicately reached out and took the bottle, spinning it quickly. She leaned back against Jace as they watched the bottle spin and spin until it finally stopped. Landing on Jace.   
“Good spin, little girl,” he teased, pushing her hair back from her face as he leaned in and kissed her.  
Their kiss was longer than Magnus and Alec’s, longer than Simons and Alec’s too. Everyone watched, waiting for them to break apart so that Magnus could spin again, but it never happened.   
“Should have known this would have happened,” Izzy scoffed, raising to her feet and reaching out a hand to help Simon up.   
“Yeah, get a room you two,” Simon replied, digging at them just like Izzy did.   
Magnus leaned over and grabbed another pillow, this time hitting Jace in the side of the head. That broke them apart.   
“You’re in for it, warlock,” Jace sneered, an impish smile on his face.  
Clary laughed as Jace let her go to run after Magnus who was already on his feet. Alec was still seated, his head in his hands as he sighed. He never did allow himself to have too much fun. Izzy and Simon just stood, holding each other, as Jace chased Magnus around the living room with a pillow in his hand.   
“Hit me again, Magnus, I dare you,” Jace teased and Magnus did just that.   
With a spark of blue, Jace had hit himself in the face with the pillow.   
“No magic!” Jace yelled, even Alec looked up and let out a laugh at that.   
It was good to have friends like this, Magnus thought. It had been awhile since he smiled this much.


End file.
